tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaFan1178 as "Dirk" (Heroes vs. Villains)
22:41 TotalDramaFan117 ~TotalDram@c-65-185-130-0.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #earring 22:41 Bonjour! 22:41 <@TDIFan13> Hi, there. c: 22:41 <@TDIFan13> Are you from France? 22:42 It's just a common expression -- you don't need to be from France. 22:42 <@TDIFan13> Right, haha, true. 22:42 <@TDIFan13> Well, thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 22:43 <@TDIFan13> Hello? c: 22:44 My username is TotalDramaFan1178; the numbers at the end don't symbolize everything and for all I know, I could be the 118th fan! Today, I'll be auditioning just for Samantha. 22:44 Please let me type! 22:44 <@TDIFan13> Oh, sorry. 22:44 <@TDIFan13> I wasn't aware you were still typing. 22:44 <@TDIFan13> And Samantha isn't actually an available character. 22:44 I was not informed that she was unavailable. I had only one character in mind: Samantha. 22:45 The others seemed a little one-dimensional. 22:45 <@TDIFan13> Okay, hold on, I can link you to my blog. 22:45 I've got it open. 22:45 It's on a separate tab -- this way, I don't have to use multiple windows. 22:45 <@TDIFan13> Right, awesome. 22:45 <@TDIFan13> So, as you can see, five characters are available to audition for while the other seven are taken. 22:46 Alright, then. My mistake! 22:46 <@TDIFan13> Haha, that's fine. 22:46 <@TDIFan13> I probably should've been more specific. :B 22:46 That could be it, too. The blog was a little erratic if you don't mind me saying so. 22:47 <@TDIFan13> Oh, sorry. 22:47 <@TDIFan13> ._. 22:47 Erratic means unpredictable, essentially; in this case, I'm saying it took me a while to understand. 22:47 <@TDIFan13> Yes, I know what it means. 22:47 <@TDIFan13> As you can see, Candy, Dirk, Elliot, Patrick, and Trixie are the availables. 22:47 <@TDIFan13> The rest are taken already. 22:48 What a shame -- when I referenced "one-dimensional characters", I was mainly referring to those 5. 22:48 <@TDIFan13> Alright, well, Total Drama is a show about taking stock characters and developing them. 22:48 <@TDIFan13> So, they're one-dimensional on purpose. 22:48 <@TDIFan13> It's up to you what you want to do. 22:48 <@TDIFan13> Also, you need to pick a character quick. 22:49 Alright, fantastic. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make demands, if you don't mind me saying so; regardless, I've stumbled (not literally) upon the perfect character: Dirk. 22:49 <@TDIFan13> Great! 22:49 <@TDIFan13> So, ready to start the audition? 22:50 <@TDIFan13> You still typing? 22:50 I think he could personally use a lot of improvement. We have all seen the rich boy stereotype in media before, so I'm hoping to expand on him and make him as dynamic as can be. 22:51 <@TDIFan13> Okay, super. 22:51 <@TDIFan13> I'll start your audition now. 22:51 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 22:53 I briefly read over a few transcripts to get in character for Samantha but they were difficult to read. For a RolePlay that inherits its format from the legitimate Total Drama, I was surprised to see such a change in direction for Total Drama School. 22:53 <@TDIFan13> Right. 22:54 However, I'm looking forward to playing Samantha (if I do get that opportunity) and perhaps reading a few RolePlay Reborn transcripts -- that seems like my type of show! 22:54 Do you know what opportunity means? 22:54 <@TDIFan13> Do I know what opportunity means? 22:54 That was my question! 22:54 <@TDIFan13> I'm sixteen... 22:54 <@TDIFan13> Yes, I know what that word means. 22:55 Astonishing! 22:55 <@TDIFan13> What's astonishing? 22:55 You seem to be the "Head Admin/Mod" around the wiki -- I would have never expected you to be so young! I'm years ahead of you. 22:55 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 22:56 I'm 18, turning 19 on the 21st of January. 22:56 <@TDIFan13> That's great. I really don't mean to be rude but could we maybe speed this audition along? 22:56 <@TDIFan13> I've got other people waiting. 22:56 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 22:56 Of course not -- I respect everyone! 22:57 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 22:57 Even the most prestigious, upper-class groups of people should abstain from sneering their nose down at the unfortunate. 22:58 <@TDIFan13> Is that your answer for A or B? 22:58 That was my answer for Question A. 22:58 <@TDIFan13> Okay, we're on B now. 22:58 <@TDIFan13> Answer B, please. 22:58 <@TDIFan13> I really don't even know what that answer had to do with A. 22:58 I am uninterested in forming a relationship with my character and another user's character in the upcoming season. 22:58 <@TDIFan13> You honestly can just say yes or no. 22:58 <@TDIFan13> But okay, thanks. c: 22:58 <@TDIFan13> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 23:00 <@TDIFan13> Hello? 23:01 My apologies -- I was looking over some of the transcripts from Season 5 of Total Drama RolePlay (well, skimming, to be more precise!). 23:01 <@TDIFan13> Okay, this is an audition. 23:01 <@TDIFan13> This is not the time to do that. 23:01 <@TDIFan13> Would you like me to give you a few minutes to yourself and then we can restart? 23:01 No, no, of course not! Don't be ridiculous! I can multitask. Do you know who played Dirk in Season 5 of Total Drama RolePlay? 23:01 <@TDIFan13> No, sorry, I don't. 23:01 <@TDIFan13> Why? 23:02 <@TDIFan13> Is their Dirk good? 23:03 It's quite... clichéd. Whoever is RolePlaying as him is using a very hackneyed method as a villain. 23:03 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 23:03 Clichéd means overused, essentially. 23:03 <@TDIFan13> I know what clichéd means. 23:03 <@TDIFan13> And I really don't see how. 23:04 Dirk seems stereotypical and one-dimensional and is lacking a lot of round traits. 23:04 <@TDIFan13> The actor tried to steer away from the typical villain format by having Dirk make legitimate friends along the way, but alright. 23:05 If he's making friends, he's not the antagonist. 23:05 <@TDIFan13> Of course he is. 23:05 <@TDIFan13> You don't have to be mean to everyone to be an antagonist. 23:05 <@TDIFan13> An antagonist is just an obstacle for the protagonist. 23:05 <@TDIFan13> The villain can have a friend. 23:05 Alright. 23:06 <@TDIFan13> Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Please begin. 23:06 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Gwen13 23:07 Evening, Gwen! 23:07 <@Gwen13> Uh, hi, Dirk. 23:07 Lovely day today! 23:07 A day to get *obliterated*! 23:08 <@Gwen13> (Why are there stars around obliterated?) 23:08 (You must be unfamiliar with RolePlaying. This means that I'm adding expression to the word.) 23:08 (An expression is the act of conveying emotions.) 23:08 Gwen13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 23:08 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 23:09 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 23:09 <@TDIFan13> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. 23:09 Before I leave, I'd like to disclaim that I am unable to make 2/4 dates for the RolePlay. 23:09 <@TDIFan13> ... 23:09 <@TDIFan13> Then why are you auditioning? 23:09 <@TDIFan13> You need to read the blog over one more time. 23:09 <@TDIFan13> If you're missing half of the dates, you're not in it. 23:11 No need to be so brash (and don't flood the chat!) -- I'm just informing you of my scheduling and I personally feel as if it's better to have an exquisite actor take the part and endure their absences than have an unqualified user play Dirk (or Samantha, whoever I'm chosen as) and attend all days. 23:11 <@TDIFan13> Okay, first of all. 23:11 Yes? 23:11 <@TDIFan13> Yeah. 23:11 <@TDIFan13> First off. 23:11 <@TDIFan13> You're not playing Samantha. 23:11 <@TDIFan13> You didn't audition as Samantha. 23:11 <@TDIFan13> Unless CD-TDA, the actor for Samantha, says she cannot make it and handpicks you to play Samantha, you're not playing Samantha. 23:11 <@TDIFan13> So, let's just forget about Samantha. 23:12 I suppose! 23:12 <@TDIFan13> Okay, nice. 23:12 <@TDIFan13> Second. 23:12 <@TDIFan13> I'm sorry, but that's really flawed logic because if I choose you for the part and you don't show up, someone is going to substitute for you. 23:12 <@TDIFan13> And whoever we pick as the substitute would've been the actor we picked initially. 23:12 <@TDIFan13> So, wouldn't it be easier to just give one person who can attend all dates the role? 23:13 <@TDIFan13> And then they can create a story arc of their own and not have to worry about continuity? 23:13 Yes, you're accurate; I just am merely looking forward to making it into the RolePlay (and hopefully into future seasons!). 23:13 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 23:13 <@TDIFan13> Bye. 23:13 TotalDramaFan117 ~TotalDram@c-65-185-130-0.hsd1.in.comcast.net has left #earring [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions